My Imperfect Twin
by Boring-Seminars
Summary: Slight AU- One day, Miylz finds herself in a rather unusual place, with rather unusual people; delving into the case of the rather familiar people, she learns of a past that was hidden form her a long time ago, a past she may or may not have chosen to forget. (Rating may change, OC is generally first narrator, characters from Kuroshitsuji Manga&Anime).(Not sure on pairing yet)
1. My Coffin

**~Prologue~**

**_"_**_You're not going to make it"_ the female voice hisses in my ear.

_Like hell I won't_. The thought passes through my mind, along with the thought, _I won't make it where?_

"_Moron, such a useless being, I just should have left you for dead" _**says another voice.**

"Bitch, please" **I say aloud to the voice**. _Left me for dead? Where the hell am I?_

"Talking to yourself now? Am I really that boring? Because I can give you a time that you will never forget".** The masculine voice is British, belonging to a tall, slim man standing in front of me. He has black hair… black, black as the night sky.**

"I will kill you if I have to". **My voice lies, knowing deep inside me, I could never hurt him.**

_ And he knows it_

"Liar". **He grins evilly as he comes at me, but his quick reflexes are no match for mine. I dodge this easily, reaching out an arm to hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out temporarily before running off to find them.**

_ Find who? You know who. Do I ? Hurry they are going to die!_

_ Why risk your life for suck pathetic forsaken? Come with us!_

_ No?. Oh, no? I don't know…_

_ Then come with us!_

**The voices in my head run into each other, not making any sense, but I ignore all of them, even the ones I suspect to be my own. But it doesn't matter anyways. I have already lost everything of me. **

**Haven't I?**

_Have you?_

** It doesn't matter. None of it matters but getting to them, which I do successfully by running through the door… the brunette screams beside me as I run in, yelling out a name which is lost, all of it is lost as I see the scene in front of me.**

** The red-haired girl lies on the ground, and I can't remember her name, even as the brunette lying in the corner of the room yells it. I forget everything as I watch… I can't remember, what is his name? William? I Remember a pair of yellow-green eyes, now replaced by the black and white eyes of a monster. **

_But isn't he my friend?... _

_ No, something else entirely. Don't be deceived by their looks, it's not truly them._

** But it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter as whoever that person or thing is, for it thrusts something toward her chest, about to kill her, take my doll, my darling, away from me. It doesn't matter, or do any good as I reach out my hand towards them, a pressure building in my head, turning the room around me black. **

_"Of course none of it matters, child"_ the first voice, the fake feminine voice, says to me. _"why should it?" _

_Because… because…_

**I don't remember. I can't. Blackness swallows me up, and I surrender to its embrace.**

_ Darkness is my coffin._


	2. Junior Pranks?

**~Chapter 1~**

** BEEP BEEP BEEP. KNOCK KNOCK KNOC**K. I wake up being bombarded by the sound of my phone alarm blaring and my aunt banging on the door

"Miylz, honey, you alright?" her voice is full with worry, and as I open my mouth to reply I see why. Blankets are strewn everywhere, and my throat is sore so I know I had been screaming and yelling all night.

"Yeah I'm fine Melody!" I reply, my voice sounding coarse.

"You sure?"

"Obviously!"

I hear her sigh. While she won't admit it, she doesn't like the slight attitude I picked up from my uncle, her brother-in-law, James. I'll admit it though, I try not to be to snarky around her, although I just can't seem to help it sometimes…

"Well, hurry up! I'm gonna drop you off at Eshcol Academy in 2 hours!"

I sigh, listening to her footsteps fade away, and I pull on an outfit. Black Pants, black corset, black boots, black jacket… well basically everything black. When I'm done, I turn to the mirror to analyze my profile. Startling white and silver hair, pale skin, light pink lips, and bright green eyes. Or at least eye; my left eye is a dark blue, with a hint of purple.

I sigh, pulling up my sweaters hood over my hair, letting my bangs fall down to cover that eye, and then I put on the glasses. They are slightly large, glasses that might be considered emo style, but I like them. I tap the side of the frame, and then I run a finger along the side. This causes the lenses to darken, hiding both my eyes fully. _Bless technology _I think to myself_._

"Now I'm ready" I say to myself before grabbing a coffee and heading to Eshcol Academy, where I'll spend the next decade or so.

_2 Hours Later_

After saying bye to my aunt (finally!), I headed into the dormitories, back to my old room._I just want to get this over with,_ I think to myself with a sigh. Why can't my life be more exciting?

BAM! Juniors run down the hallways, knocking me aside, sending my bag and belongings falling to the ground. Another sigh.

I'm regretting coming back already.

_Another regrettable 6 Hours Later_

When I finally get to sleep, I can think about that dream

_Who's William?_ It's the only name that stuck, although I've been having that dream for months, more and more frequently. And yet, no matter what the outcome is always the same. The dream also changes slightly, but it's basically the same. Running into the familiar people, and feeling like I'm losing everything when I see the girl on the floor, about to be killed...the hopelessness, the despair…

I sigh, downing a bit of vodka I snuck to the academy, along with Nighttime Advil, seeing as it practically knocks you out. But even the Advil isn't good enough for the headaches I experience upon waking…

_Could my life get any worse?_

__Spoke to soon__

When I wake, it's freezing, and the bed is wet. _God Damn it_ I think to myself furiously. And I start to sit up… but then fall back down. My head feels like there is a hammer being pounded on it, and there is complete blackness. When I finally open my eyes, I am confused. I look around.

I am lying in the middle of a grassy field, staring up at a large manor, completely drenched by rain. I begin to think, _this is a prank done by the juniors. It's gotta be…_

I am furious, and after pulling myself up, I approach the large estate, and bang furiously on the door. _God damn juniors_ I think as the door is opened… by a maid. I feel slightly confused, but I'm still angry.

"Okay, so who did it? You think this is funny? I mean when the head office hears about this, and my family… what's the matter with you?". The maid stares at me with a startled expression, completely confused and slightly afraid.

"Well?"

"Uhhh…Uhhh.. the young master is sleeping so.." she trembles, then jumps when a voice speaks up behind her. The voice is elegant, sending chills up my spine…

"Mey-Rin, who is it? Hurry up, it's cold and wet enough as it is" a figure opens the door wide, while Mey-Rin quickly answers.

"Sebastian, sir, I-I-I don't kn-know. Some girl who just showed up.."

He glances at me. "Well, what are you doing, Mey-Rin? It's not Phantomhive manner to leave a guest at the door." He smiles to me sending more chills of fear and delight up my spine.

"May I ask who you are?" He says as he steps aside, letting me in.

I walk into the manor, not really glancing at the expensive décor before turning to look at the two. The maid, Mey-Rin, is wearing large round glasses, and has pink hair, which are the features I notice on her right away. The man, is tall and slim, with dark eyes, raven-hair, and he's wearing…a butler outfit? It's strange, because while my aunt had butlers, they never wore such and older class of outfit... and then I notice the maids' outfit. I stare at them both for a moment, startled, but then compose myself.

"I'm Miylz Ventresca, and I demand to know what is going on here!" I say slowly but surely.

They stare at me silently for a moment, and then Sebastian smiles and says "Well, the Funtom Company is making a new line of toys about to be transported across Europe! There is a particularly fine-"

I cut him off "Seriously, cut the crap you guys, alright?"

He pauses for a moment, then "Well, if miniature doll houses are not your thing, we have got a new shipment of life-sized dolls available! Of course, they are not on the market yet, but I could make an exception for you, since you are such a perfect doll yourself… What do you say?" He leans forwards and smirks at me, meanwhile the maid seems to be suffering a rather large nose-bleed, and I positively melt inside as he leans so close to me… but I get back to my senses.

"W-where am I" I stutter with nervousness, suddenly realizing something was not right. He smirks again, while I try to lie to myself and say he's not hot (total lie), and he speaks in a low British voice.

"Miss Ventresca, you are in the Phantomhive manor, located in London.."

"LONDON?" _There has to be a mistake_ I think to myself, and another headache comes on. Surely this is just a prank…But it makes sense, the accents, the attire.. _OH MY GOD NO NO NO…_

"Miss, are you alright?" The man asks me as he stares at my face. "Would you like to sit? I could go and get my young master…"

I laugh. _Young Master? Hah, as if he just said that I think to myself_. My head is pounding, the light from the candles seeming brighter. "I… I need to…" The edge of my vision begins to blur.

"Miss, you should sit, Mey-Rin, go and get some hot tea and alert the Master- Miss?"

"Who...are you?" I ask as I gaze up at him"

"I'm Sebastian, the butler here- Mey- Rin, hurry up!" He stares into my eyes "May I ask for the reason why you are here?"

"I-I…" I think about it. "No, I was just…"

"You can remember, can't you? Here, I'll help you sit…"

_ I'll give you a time you'll never forget._

I jerk away from him then, as the voice from the dream echoes in the back of my mind, and I feel fear roll through me, and my vision begins growing darker.

"Miss, are you-" His voice is cut off and fades, and it's all I can do to hope he catches me as I fall like a dead weight to the floor.


	3. Escape

**A/N: Yeah, haven't updated this in… 2months?... not too sure where I'm going with it… oh well…**

* * *

**Miylz POV**

I wake up groaning once again. With another headache. I hear dishes clattering, and I take a guess that my aunt has decided to make me tea.

"Not now, Mel, I just wanna sleep…"

"M-Miss? That's not my name, it's Mey-Rin… glad to see you are up, the master wanted to see you-"

I sit up to stare straight at her. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?"

"Miss, you came here, so this technically isn't' your room, just a temporary one-"

"What? Are you a new maid Mel hired?" My vision is still slightly blurry, and I feel groggy. I pause, then glance down to see a flimsy, pale night gown on me. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME AM I WEARING?" I look up at the girl, then around the room, mentally face-palming for not noticing the obvious differences in everything. My room had a style that was modern to… well, my year's normal style, and was composed of dark greys, reds, blacks, and whites, along with silver.

This room looked nothing like it. It didn't even have the same style. Not that I minded, of course. But that didn't erase the fact that I was here, for no apparent reason, in the world's ugliest night gown.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I freeze, wondering what to do, my mind coming up with a crazy solution in a matter of seconds. I just need to get the maid out of the room. "You said you have a master. Can you get him? Or no, let me get dressed…. I just need clothes, I'll answer your questions after if you answer mine, but I'm not presentable now. Unless you want me looking like I just got off the 'we're-all-totally-wasted-train"

All the words gushed out of my mouth, hoping it'd trip the girl up a bit. It did.

"Um… yeah, there are clothes in the wardrobe… all the attire you'll need, just a few spare things… I'll go and get Sebastian…." Stuttering and flustered, she leaves. I sigh, then jump up after hearing her footsteps fade away.

"Now, to get out of here." I go over to the wardrobe, opening it. There are a bunch of dresses…. My worst nightmare…. But oh well. I pick a dress that is dark blue, with an occasional black stripe going around it. It has an under-skirt that reaches the ground. I put it on, and with a sigh I rip of the under-skirt. Now there is a black fringe along the bottom. I pull out some old pair of black boots, black stockings. When I am done, I turn to the window, leaning out of it.

"Okay… this totally ain't freaky… scary… making me wanna throw-up if I felt like I had anything in my stomach….."

I lean out, my weight falling slowly over the edge… then plummet to the ground. I was on the second floor, and this height may have killed a normal person. But then again, I wasn't exactly 'normal'.

"Umph" I grunt and groan a bit after hitting the ground, landing on the balls of my feet, then do a quick roll, before jumping up. I quickly run in a random direction along the side of the house.

"And now, oh where shall we go?" I laugh to myself a bit, my own personal way of dealing with the stress. Stress created by going to an academy I didn't want, and waking up in a place… like this. I come up with the conclusion that these people just like acting …. Like Victorians? Of course, I could really be here….

That had to be impossible though. My time was… advanced, though not that advanced. I was still holding out that this was a prank, probably performed by some people who hated the daughter of the highest-class family in the planet….

Voices bought me out of my small-reflection of things-that-have-happened, and I dove into a nearby bush. I heard some people pass by.

"We must find her! Master said she came by here, and you know how the Master gets if we mess things up…" This voice had an accent, was male and deep. Full of authority.

"I can't get in trouble again! Sebastian is already so mad because I wrecked the rose bushes!" The voice sounds slightly terrified, though adorable. Male, edging on perhaps girlish.

"Then we'll find her! The Master may even give us that cake that was baked as a reward!" declaims the first voice.

"It's even chocolate, with cherries on the top!" Another voice I recognize as Mey-Rin's chimes in. I feel my stomach growl, suddenly hungry. I love chocolate cake with cherries. This conversation just brings it to my attention that I need to eat or something, since I haven't since I first arrived at the academy's airport. And that was…. yesterday? Two days ago? I really didn't know, and for the time being I didn't' care.

After a lengthy speech about finding me 'like the mice' or something, they leave. As I try to silence my laughter, I get up and keep running along the side. I come to the front, and I make a straight sprint to the gates.

_Finally, to get out of this creepy place_, I think to myself… and my thoughts are cut short as I fall to the ground.

I inwardly curse at myself. I'm not the clumsy type…. Though apparently now I am. So once again, I wish my fall isn't all too bad…

And I am caught again.

"Are you alright Miss? Haven't you ever considered, I don't know, staying inside? A lot less of these accidents would happen." I glance up to see Sebastian, who has caught me again. I feel slightly annoyed by this, seeing as he has done all Hollywood-style…. I sigh and narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm leaving."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

I continue glaring. "And why not?"

"Why, because my master has requested I take you back for questioning." And with that, he tosses me over his shoulder like a rag doll, and heads back to the house.

"Hey! Let me down!" I hit, quite pathetically, his back, but he doesn't' even flinch. In fact, it sounded as though he chuckled, and was enjoying my pathetic resistance. So with a sigh, I stop, letting him carry me back to 'the Master'.

Should I be worried?

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know…. I'll get to why she's there, what she is, blah blah blah, all in due time ;)**


	4. The Master

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Thanks to the mysterious guest know only as ****Jenny****, I shall continue with this story!**

* * *

**Miylz POV**

The tall man, whom I remembered as Sebastian, continued carrying me on inside, over his shoulder. I let him. Best way to get out of here, not putting up a fight.

He soon arrives at a door, opening it and speaking to someone. "Master, I have the girl."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put her down so we can discuss business."

"Yes, Master." Sebastian puts me down, and I try to steady myself, looking around the room. Same old style I've seen everywhere else, though is seems to have a nicer touch. I looked around the room for this 'master'. I didn't see him at first; I was looking for some taller, old guy who might be threatening. There was just a child sitting in a chair behind the desk though, so I was confused. I glanced at Sebastian, hoping he'd be able to help me out. He nodded his head ever so slightly to the boy, as if he knew what was confusing me. I blinked.

"You're the Master?" I asked the bluish-black haired boy.

"I am. Though most call me Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel. I was told you are Miylz Ventresca." He stares me over, examining me, as though wondering what on Earth I was doing there. "What is your purpose here?"

"What are you talking about?" I glare defensively. "Is this some joke?" My strength is back from last night, but it only fuels my fury.

"You will not talk to someone like me that way. Answer the question."

"No."

He stares at me, a slightly amused, though bored look on his features. I stare at him, noticing the eye-patch, wondering why he's wearing one. It also looks as though he may favor blue…. Or he's just wearing it because it suits him so well.

"Why not? I need to ask these types of questions, especially when the person whom I'm asking the question to is dangerous to my house-hold, as well as general society."

I stare. "Dangerous? How the fuck am I dangerous?" I move towards him angrily, but Sebastian stops me by grabbing my wrist once again. I wince slightly, with a feeling that a bruise may be forming, but I continue my small rant. "I will have my aunt come after you! No… wait, you're partially right. But I can be _very_ dangerous, so I'd watch what you say."

"You will not threaten my master. Even if you try to do anything, I can take care of you." Sebastian smirks at me, causing me to struggle against his grasp with an icy look. Ciel looks irritated, if anything.

"You. What you are. Not to mention, you're roaming around free, which can indeed be _very _dangerous." He puts emphasis on 'very', like me, and the corner of his lips curl up ever so slightly. For some reason, a part of me wants to slap him, even if he is an adorable little kid.

"What I am? What are you talking about?!" His words made me worry a little bit, wondering if something was up. Did he know I was more than human? I glance at the butler, wondering if he knew as well .With a grip like his, probably.

"You don't know what you are?"

"Should I? I am…." I pause. For some reason, my mind goes to a time in the past of the teacher giving us an assignment about who we are. "I am… me. Miylz. Why?"

He looks annoyed even further by my comment. Sebastian steps in.

"My master is trying to say that you are a Shinigami. Grim Reaper. God of Death. They all mean the same thing though."

I look up at him. "A Shinigami?" I heard the term from an advanced language class. The Grim Reaper was supposed to have been a being that harvested souls, ferrying them to the other side. Or something along the lines of that. "Last I checked, I was not baby-sitting souls."

This manages to earn a smile from Sebastian. "Maybe not, but you aren't full shinigami anyways. If you were, someone from a dispatch would have been sent after you. They would have sensed you, found a trace of you somewhere. You are… half human." He grips my chin, forcing me to look up, my hair falling out of my eyes. "And your eyes…. How very interesting…."

"Sebastian, stop pestering the thing."

"Of course Master, how very rude of me." He lets go.

I rub my chin in annoyance, and turn back to Ceil. "What makes you suspect this?"

"Sebastian is somewhat…. knowledgeable in these things. And you don't seem surprised at all." He raises an eyebrow. "Why not? Did you already know, and decided to try and play stupid with me?"

"What? No! I just…."

"You knew something was different about you."

I nod in reply. Ciel sighs, then quickly goes back to his work. "Sebastian, take her to them. I don't need her here."

"Yes, Master." Sebastian turns and heads for the door. "Miss, please follow me."

"What? No… I mean, I need to get back…"

"Back? Where are you from?" Sebastian looks at me.

"Why, the city… you know, not… here…. Where everything looks Victorian…" I look between Ciel and Sebastian, but just looking at their expressions I realize they have no idea what I'm talking about. "Where… am I?"

"You're in England of course. Where else?" Ciel narrows his eyes, probably suspecting something's wrong.

"England?" So the academy was here. "I am from Eschol Academy; I was staying there for school…"

"There is no Eschol Academy here. Not that I'm aware of anyways."

"But it's the biggest school here! Not to mention, the highest-class one-"

"Well, it must not be, if I haven't heard of it. Most big academies don't let in girls, haven't for a while…. "

"That's ridiculous!" I hate the idea that males are better than females. We don't have that problem nowadays though…. So what's he saying? "Man, this role-playing thing must have really gone to your head…"

"Role-playing? What are you talking about? Last time I checked, this was my life."

Wow, talk about a try-hard. But, as I continued, I was less and less sure of my theory. "Well, I mean, you're all just acting, right? You can't' really be serious about all this." I now look back at Sebastian, who just looks intrigued by what I'm saying.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." God, does this kid only know how to look bored and slightly amused or annoyed? "Last I checked, this was how I always lived. How everyone lives, though we live better than others, obviously."

I bite my lip, knowing I should have asked this question a while ago, but I didn't want to. Especially since I know what the answer may be.

"Wait… is this the 24th century?" I feel slightly worried.

"What? Of course not, it's the 18th… you can't be from the 24th century, can you? What was the date where you were last?" Ciel looks curious during this, probably wondering if I'm a lunatic. I blink, and then laugh a bit.

"Well… no I mean… the last date… was…" I realize I can't remember the date when I was last at Eschol. "The… date…" I frown. It was on the tip of my tongue. I look at Sebastian and Ciel, confused. Why couldn't I remember? _Think, Miylz, were… at the Academy…. With…. _My aunt? A friend. No I didn't have friends… did I?

I can't remember who I was with last… no! I wasn't with anyone! I was sleeping… wasn't I? I remember being there again…. in the room, so beautiful, made of gold and red… and he stood in front of me…

"Are you alright? We don't want a repeat of last time." chuckles Sebastian as he stares at me. I blink, seeing him in front of me, as though my day-dreams materialized in front of me…. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"I'm fine. Where are you trying to take me?"

"To other Reapers. They may be able to help." He holds open the door for me. I look back at Ciel, who is still looking at me now with curiosity. I turn back to Sebastian.

"Let's get this over with." I just wanted to get out of here. Wherever here even was. I follow Sebastian out the door.


	5. Don't piss of Sebastian

***Disclaimer-I don't own kuroshtisuji. It tires me that i put this on all chapters... but it's only right ...**

**Sorry for not updating… have other stories…. Brain storming ideas…. :3 A Thank you to the reviewers **PeopleKillPeople** and that mysterious person named **Jenny**….**

**Not to mention, if it weren't for this bubble wrap and popcorn, I wouldn't have been motivated to update….**

* * *

**Miylz POV**

I twist my hands as I stare out the window of the carriage, tossing Sebastian the occasional glance. At one point, I look at him, and he looks back, offering a slight smile. It hinted at amusement.

"Is there something bothering you Miss Ventresca?"

I sigh and shake my head before turning to look out at the town. I appear clam, though inside I'm freaking out at everything I'm seeing.

Women are long skirts and dresses, Men in long jackets, some in tail coats. Some, who are obviously rich, decked out in fine jewelry and clothes made of silk, elegant lace. Some who are poor, wearing old shabby clothes, desperately selling various and questionable things to civilians walking by. It looked like an 18th century world.

_I guess it is_, I thought to myself. But how? How'd I get here?

Let's see…. I was from the 24th century. I was a part of a rich, high-ranking family, and I had just arrived at one of the top academies in the world. I had… well, I think I was sleeping_… _and then I woke in what was apparently the backyard of the Phantomhives_. _They told me I was half human…. and half shinigami. And now, I am off to meet some shinigamis apparently.

Simple. Depending what way you looked at it.

I continue fidgeting with the gloves. Sebastian had given me a black pair. I had presumed that it was a kind gesture… until he said that is was so everyone wouldn't be touched by my 'hybridness'. That guy was a barrel of laughs….

As I ponder why I thought up 'barrel of laughs', my tummy grumbles. I still haven't had anything to eat, not to mention I still had a bit of a headache. Terrific.

"Were you hungry? We could perhaps stop to find something to eat-"

"No, thank you. I'll live. *I continue to stare out the window, my stomach gnawing at me. "So… how far is the shinigami place?"

"A bit. However, it's in another realm. We are going to meet some of their kind, and if they think they need to, they'll take you."

"Ahh… right…. Great…."

"Is there a problem? Are you worried? Some of them can be… interesting…" The way Sebastian said 'interesting', it didn't sound like a compliment. I frown.

"What? You don't like them?"

"Well, to say they are strange and annoying is practically a compliment to them."

"Hmm… worse than strange and annoying? Perhaps…. queerly agitating?" I smile." Maybe… sadistic?"

"Well, in my opinion, they are quite sadistic. At least one is…" He seems to go into an unpleasant thought, and I interrupt.

"So, is that why you gave me gloves? Because you don't like shinigami obviously… much less some half-breed."

He stares, thinking about it. "Miss Ventresca, I could care less for you. I'm just obeying my Master's orders. He was the one who ordered you to wear the gloves, because he thinks you're dangerous. He doesn't like their kind either."

"Right….." These people confused me totally. Oh well. If I could figure a way out of here, it didn't matter. I then began to wonder why I was going to meet these people. I mean, I could leave at any point… but I was interested. My whole life, knowing I was different… and I now had the chance to find out what I was. I wasn't going to waste this chance.

"What are they like? You haven't told me much."

He ponders this for a bit before answering. "They… well, they have yellow-green eyes. Which is what fascinated me when I seen you."

"Cause only one of my eyes is green?"

"Yes."

"Hmm….. well, I was told by a doctor that it was most likely a result of heterochromia. He said it could be caused by a disease…. I'm not sure if that's the case anymore though…."

"Well, what do you think it is a result of?" Sebastian doesn't seem genuinely interested, not as if I'm telling him juicy gossip or something. More like he's just trying to pass the time.

"I really don't know… I'm still thinking everything through. So… yellow-green eyes… do they carry around scythes to? Like, long handle, large sharp thingy at the end?"

"They have scythes, but you're thinking of the public's generic view of grim reapers. For example… one of them has a chainsaw…" He once again gets that look like he's thinking of something unpleasant.

"A chainsaw? Seriously? I can't imagine death walking around with a chainsaw… what else is different?"

He then proceeds to tell me of them, like how most wear suits; they tend to have different weapons from what he's seen. They all must wear glasses. It made me wonder. I wore glasses because I needed them as well… at least, I only wore them sometimes. Thanks to my time's technology, I didn't need glasses after having the best laser surgery my world had to offer. However, walking around with two different eyes attracted attention, so I still wore the sunglasses….

I continued questioning him about random things. It was entertaining, since he knew a lot. But I had a feeling he didn't like them, or at least a certain one of them. For example, when he mentioned how they wear suits, I asked "all of them?", he then got that same annoyed look on his face, and said no, some were an exception to that rule. That only motivated me to question him further.

"Why? How? Do their suits represent some sort of status hierarchy or something?"

"No. Most just wear them."

"You don't like one of them."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you always refer to them as a whole, but then instead you get that agitated look on your face and mention something that hints towards someone else."

"Agitated?"

"Yes. Who are you subtlety referring to? A girlfriend perhaps?"

Now he looked even more annoyed. "To think I'd date anything like that is repulsive!"

"Alright, jeez, calm your tits. Boyfriend perhaps?" I asked innocently and nonchalantly, hoping my small joke would clear the air. Bad misconception.

He turns to narrow his eyes at me, and I freeze, feeling my blood run cold. I then feel the carriage stop, and I squeeze the edge of the seat, trying to stop myself from running out. Then, he slowly smiles, looking … just plain creepy.

"Miss Ventresca, I hate their kind. We hate each other. I could just as easily rip them apart as I pretend I give a damn about them."

"….So…. you're not one of them?... And I take it you don't get along…. Perhaps an ex-wife you were referring to then?" I definitely crossed whatever line this guy had in his twisted psyche.

He takes my chin in hand, pulling a bit. "To say our kind don't get along is a terrible under-exaggeration. I will repeat; We. Hate. Each. Other. You are like them anyways, so I don't care for you at all though. And you are part-human. If anything, you are a walking dinner to me. No, I am not one of them. I am a demon. You would do well to remember that in the future." He gets out of the carriage and heads to a small building, leaving me to stare out after him.

_Alright…. I need to keep my mouth shut_. With a sigh and a now sore chin, I follow Mister temperamental demon to meet people of whom I hope are less… fruit-loopish.

* * *

**Alright! I hope to up-date sooner next time! Just keep in mind that I once went two months without updating this story….**


End file.
